


visions of dazzling rooms

by javajoy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajoy/pseuds/javajoy
Summary: Rey moved her hands onto his back, and clung tightly onto his shirt. Her breathing had become ragged again without her notice. Kylo held her with great intensity. Speaking for the first time himself. He had said. "I want you safe, always."Rey would have rather he stabbed her or refused to leave the throne room. Would have rather he kissed her or done anything else. Anything would have hurt less than to have the Jedi Killer hold her tenderly, continually confessing affection to her. Offering her his hand, the galaxy, a dance.--The Force starts connecting them in Kylo's dreams, only Rey seems to notice.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	visions of dazzling rooms

✨✨✨

They're standing in the vacuum of space, an invisible floor holding them upright with an impossibly light gravitational pull. Trapped among a gathering of stars, bright, blinding, and plentiful. Scattered around the black abyss. Their light softly reaches out to them.

Rey twirls slowly, capturing the image of space as it lived rather than through a dirty ship window.

Billions of glowing lights, shining all around them. If she focused her eyes enough, Rey could even make out small planets in the far distance, slowly dancing around their mother sun.

An eerie melody flowed around them, dispelling the myth of space existing as an endless chasm devoid of all sound. There was a sirens call whispering beside them, moving gently across her body, inclining her eyes to acknowledge him.

He existed before her as a vision she hadn't expected, his face pale and unscarred. She had forgotten how he had looked before. Much to her surprise, the absence of his scar changed little about him. There was still a pained, deep _sadness_ that clouded his olive brown eyes. An aura of longing resting behind his shoulders, strengthening the longer he observed her.

Her eyelashes fluttered closed, Rey inhaled the air around her, cool and crisp against her throat. Like breathing in frost.

She trails a hand along her thigh, grasping at the loose fabric that brushes her hand. Rey tilts her chin towards her shoulder, opening her eyes.

She's wearing clothing that's been long lost, old and ragged. Rey turns her gaze back to him. He's dressed in long black robes, appearing to swallow up the stars that rest in the background behind him, perfectly matching the darkness of space.

She and Kylo were exactly as they had been the day they met.

Kylo slowly approaches her, gentle intentions following in his steps. As he stands before her, Kylo lightly bends his waist. Placing one hand bent behind his back, extending to other to her. An invitation with no consequences, no threats looming among them, only a peaceful hum as the sirens chime a soft melody made just for them.

Rey reaches for him, delicately placing her hand over his. Kylo gently curls his fingers along hers, allowing his touch to linger before stepping forward. Rey moves closer to him, raising her hand to lay on his shoulder while Kylo brings his other hand to rest along the small of her waist.

They sway slowly, in the center of the galaxy. His hand is warm underneath hers, Rey watches as the twinkling lights move across his face, counting his freckles, mapping her own constellations within them. Her body sways next to his with a welcoming ease. Comforting, and _peaceful_.

Kylo takes a small solitary step away, raising their hands delicately into the air. Rey slowly moves under the arch formed by their connected arms, returning to him once her rotation has completed.

She dances with him as the lights faded, as each and every star returned to the darkness. Swaying as her hand slips through his grasp, and the Force steals him from her.

✨✨✨

His dream sings out to her once again, creating itself before her. Lazy and soft, blurry images moving against the darkness as they attempt to find shape. Once she finds her way to him, Kylo's Force essence dances around her own, swirling them round and around as his dream sets the scene.

From what Rey can tell, Kylo's still unaware that he has ever opened their connection while he slept. When the Force bends reality in the waking hours to bridge them across the stars, Kylo keeps a safe distance away from her. Ignoring her entirely if he doesn't find himself in the mood for an argument.

Then when he sleeps, the Force gifts her consciousness into his own. Rey longs to apologize for the breach of privacy, but given as she's not _intentionally_ invading his mind Rey stills her words.

Only a few weeks have passed since he danced with her among the stars, and they've continued meeting in dreams every night since. When she's awake, Rey scolds herself, she understands who _Kylo Ren_ is and that he is the _last_ person she should claim as a dance partner.

But in his dreams with her, Kylo's Force signature had been more at peace than she had ever believed it could be.

Kylo often dreams of them dancing, swaying softly as the Force plays a gentle melody for them. Their movements remain the same, only the location changing.

Rey danced with him inside of Star Destroyers, on desolate moons and meteors, at the bottom of raging oceans where no light could reach them.

She never rejected his hand in his dreams. The feared _Supreme Leader_ of the First Order, his hands coated in layers of blood with an unnameable amount of sins weighing on his back.

He once offered her the galaxy and Rey mournfully shattered his heart in rejection. The Resistance would see him killed, anything she or Leia said in his defense would be ignored. Rey would have to accept her fate of failing to save him, sooner or later.

But right now, Kylo Ren only offers himself, extending his ungloved hand to her, an invitation to dance. Rey accepts him every time, wrapping her hand around his, welcoming the warmth his fingers and palm bring.

Rey's considered talking to him, attempting polite conversation. His smile always kills the words in her throat. She had never seen him smile, didn't think he was capable of the action, but Kylo Ren _smiles_ at her, wide with dimples kissing his cheeks. Kylo's eyes crinkled when he smiled, Rey quite liked the look of starlight reflecting in his olive brown eyes.

A far happier sight than the big sad eyes that usually rested there.

Attempting to talk with him came with the potential of raising his awareness to her true presence. If Kylo knew she was truly here with him, Rey doubted she would ever see him smile again.

She only took the risk once, when his dream asked them to dance in the throne room. At first, Rey kept her composure, swallowing the imaginary bile rising in her throat. Closing her eyes, focusing her sole attention on the soothing sway Kylo's directed them to, but he then he went to twirl her. Taking her hand, stepping slightly away, Rey's eyes open as she moves under his arm.

Snokes body was still there, in two separate pieces, along with all the corpses of the red guards.

Where the window had sat against the wall, once displaying a fleet of fleeing Resistance ships racing to the safety of Crait, now only showcased complete blackness. No light, no escape. The crimson red walls of the room kept closing in. Rey's heart pounded inside her chest, bruising itself repeatedly as it beat against her ribs.

When she finished her spin, and faced Kylo again, her movements stalled entirely. Her breathing quickly turned ragged, old wounds ripped themselves open, bleeding her out. A look of confusion washed over Kylo's expression, he stepped forward, cupping both hands around her face. Confusion quickly bleeding into warmth and concern.

Hot tears burned her flesh as they poured from her eyes. Rey wanted to _scream_ at him, ask him why he would _ever_ dream of them dancing here, ask him if he truly expected her to dance with him ever again after he brought her back here. Ask him why she hadn't been enough to turn him. They've had that argument so many times, she would just be wasting their breath.

Turning his dream into a nightmare.

Perhaps Rey longed for this peace as much as he did. She gave him a separate truth, acceptable and non suspicious. Her voice was far too quiet. "I don't want to be in this room."

The moment after her words left the room vanished, leaving them both floating in a dark abyss. The only feeling remaining had been his hold on her face. Rey expected the dream to remain there. For one of his hands to trail itself down to the small of her back while the other found her hand again. They would resume, dancing together in an unforgiving void.

Light came, slowly. Creating one image before immediately destroying it, darting around the area with uncertain movements. Finally finding their shape. Soft sunlight caressed them both, the air the dream gave them had been cool, yet welcoming.

Kylo still intensely studied her face where he held her in his hands. He leaned closer, bending down to her. Rey watched as his eyelashes began to flutter, she lowered her own gaze, expecting him to act.

She knew his dreams would eventually turn this way. Rey waited for the feeling of his lips against hers, but the feeling never came. Kylo pressed her to his chest, moving his hands, wrapping his arms high on her back, resting his chin on top of her head.

Rey moved her hands onto his side and clung tightly to his shirt. Her breathing had become ragged again without her notice. Kylo held her with a burning intensity. Speaking for the first time himself. Pauses, then said. "I want you safe, always."

Rey would have rather he stabbed her or refused to leave the throne room. Would have rather he kissed her or done _anything_ else.

Anything would have hurt less than to have the Jedi Killer hold her tenderly, continually confessing affection to her.

Offering her his hand, the galaxy, a dance.

Rey buried his words and the emotional response her body longed to give him. She kept her arms tight around him, and studied the room his dream had brought them to.

Dull white walls, paper drawings/notes along with wild flowers were taped low on the wall. Thick books and children toys littered around the dark silver carpet.

Her voice muffled into his chest. "Where are we?" She asked. When Kylo's answer stalled, Rey refused to leave her question unanswered. Using the Force, Rey reached out to Kylo's emotions, shocked and equally captivated at the immense amount of safety he felt in this room.

A stretch of time far too long passed. "Coruscant." Had been the answer he gave her. No other words had passed between them for the remainder of the dream.

So it went, they began swaying slowly in his childhood bedroom as the dream quickly faded from them.

The two dreams that had followed performed the same as all the ones prior. Kylo Ren and Rey dancing among the impossible and mundane, on top of frozen icebergs floating above bottomless oceans and along the side of canyons as twin suns watched over them.

The dream which currently forms around them carries with it a different feeling. Colors changing with rearranging shapes. A pale blue sky paints overhead, light washing over them by an invisible sun. Stars shone through the daylight, mapping over a clear sky. Moons and distant planets were also showcasing themselves, bright and magical.

Mountains formed themselves to life in the great distance, grand and strong, some reaching so high they breached the atmosphere. Fields and rivers streams bridged Rey and Kylo from where the mountains rested. The lively fields were quickly covered by a blanket of white snow that carried no absence of heat.

A breeze moved from the meadow and kissed them, carrying with it the smell of rose quartz perfume.

Rey turned her head to follow the wind, but stopped once her eyes fell on Kylo. His hair was far longer than it had been when the Force connected them only hours ago. Delicate braids were laced sparingly, held together with small gems. Kylo also wore a white shirt that held a long white cape attached to his shoulders. The only clothing that remained his preferred color of black were the trousers which sat high on his waist.

Rey had logically known about his royal heritage, about how Kylo Ren was a dark brooding prince as well as Supreme Leader. She had never truly believed it until now. Here in this dream, he very much fits the ideal prince of fairy tales and legends.

His eyes were warm upon her, slowly trailing down from her eyes to her feet and back up. Rey pulled at the fabric resting over her thighs before glancing down at her attire. She was dressed in pure white, the dress was loose against her frame, draping itself so lightly, flowing with the wind more than her own movements.

Rey trailed her hand along her neck and into her hair, pulled back in three buns once again, delicate braids following them. Never in her life had Rey dressed so fanciful, even in a dream. Rey worried that she would destroy the dress in a matter of seconds.

Kylo draws a breath as he steals his eyes away from her, turning his attention to the scene on the other side of them. Rey follows his gaze, a beautiful golden city stands proudly in the distance. The music and chatter of the city reaches them as sweet as a melody despite the grand distance separating them. A rich liveliness emits from the city, Kylo's yearning to chase after it hangs thick in the air around them.

Rey wonders if Kylo's dreamt them into a fairy tale kingdom, a mythical land long lost from history. She takes a light step forward, running a thin finger gently across the back of his hand. Her curiosity getting the better of her "Where are we?" she whispers.

Kylo tilts his hand to intertwine with hers, lacing their fingers. A smile forms, a single tear falls. " _Alderaan_." Wonder in his voice.

A sharp breath steals itself from her lungs. Rey returns her attention to the city before them, as she observes the skyline, she sees how the shifting sunlight changes the metallic hue's of the reflective buildings. Transforming before their eyes from gold, to copper, to silver, and so on and so forth.

When Kylo takes a step towards Alderaan the dream bends to his will.

Folding in on itself, scenery racing past them as what would have taken days to traverse is crossed in only four short steps. The road leading them into the city is made of dark bricks and cobblestone, an enchanting warmth welcomes them as they continue their leisurely stroll past grand gates, overgrown ivy laced around their posts.

The unidentifiable buildings transform themselves into housings and shops, intricate designs carved into their sides, depicting floral imagery. Rey and Kylo are surrounded by people dressed similar to them, however the Alderaan people carry with them shapeless faces, blurred or blank.

Occasionally, a woman who appears to be a young Leia Organa can be seen in a crowd. She and Kylo always make their way to her, but Leia's never there when they approach. Always just beyond them, always out of reach.

When they turn to walk down what Rey believes to be main street, the dream shifts. The colors wash themselves out against an unidentifiable light. Signs and buildings once lovingly crafted and rife with intricate detail now faded. She and Kylo were similarly affected. Like walking into an old photograph, faded by time.

Rey and Kylo continue walking but no distance is crossed.

The dream moves for them, bringing a new area. Another old photograph, just as faded. Kylo attempts to quicken their pace, searching for movement where there is none. Rey runs next to him, keeping her grip on his hand tight. The memory they're trapped in carries a yearning for the past along with scars that still pain them.

They shift into a new scene. Painted, rich with colors. Thick with brushstrokes and memories more idealized than reality. The painting has been well preserved from the cruelty of time, and Kylo and Rey no longer struggle to move along with the scene. Their own selves perfectly crafted and belonging inside the artwork.

And so they flow, from photograph to paintings to charcoal sketches, Kylo's chasing after something he doesn't want to imagine himself. Through each jump they take from life images to crafted ones, Rey notices a golden palace growing larger. Calling out, beckoning them forth.

After running for so long, chasing a memory he does not possess, Kylo finds what he longed for.

Rey and Kylo stand inside a delicate painting of a ballroom, with everyone in attendance trapped to repeat their limited movements.

At the end of the room, A King and Queen are sitting on their gilded thrones, with a loving daughter at their side.

Kylo drops her hand, taking a few steps away before turning to face her. He gives a polite bow, then offers his hand. When she gazes upon him, Rey notices the thin cracks that are littered in the painting, and the faded colors. His face is paler than ever before, his freckles and moles all but washed away, his black hair desaturated in the painting. A memory not belonging to either of them, yet even with the lost detail, Kylo remains the most dazzling object in the room.

Rey smiles for him, reaching out with her own hand, accepting him. Kylo returns her smile, moving himself closer to her.

They dance with far more excitement than they ever had before. No gentle swaying or slow twirling. Rey and Kylo dash across the room and still images. Their laughter rings across the painting as the Force begins a melody in place of the missing orchestra. Kylo raises his arm and quickly twirls her underneath repeatedly, Rey laughs and when her footing begins to stumble, Kylo places both hands low on her waist, lifting her into the air, continuing to spin her around.

Kylo's own movement falters as he crashes into the beautiful ghosts sharing the painting with them. He gently drops Rey back onto the ground, his laughter never stalling. Rey pulls herself back to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, attempting to return the favor and lift him into the air.

She'd attribute her strength to her training, but Rey knows that the dream wouldn't have that knowledge. Still, Rey brings Kylo a short distance into the air, his laughter growing louder as she spins him just as well.

Rey drops Kylo back onto the ballroom floor. His smile shining through the faded paint. Rey's wonderstruck by the sight. Kylo's still laughing, taking a short moment to breath before resuming their dance. She raises her hand to caress the side of his face.

Rey shifts her weight and arches to stand on her toes, pressing a delicate kiss on his cheek. Kylo moves closer, trailing his hands to rest high on her back.

Rey knows she should pull away, return to dancing in dreams and battling in life, but his cheek doesn't carry the taste or texture of paint. Just skin and warmth.

Rey moves and softly presses her lips on his. Kylo's hold on her tightens as he returns the kiss. They stay there, intertwined in a ballroom painting, kissing until the dreaded shift in the Force pulls at them.

Alderaan dies peacefully, but just as quickly as it had in life.

✨✨✨

His dreams remain the same, only Rey changes. Kylo sways with her in enchanted forests, along the rims of black holes, and on top of grand cliffs overlooking grander oceans. He unknowingly shares moments of his life and history, twirling her around memories that grant him feelings of safety and security.

Nightmares edge in the far distance, attempting their cruel way forward. Rey will raise her finger to twist a lock of his dark hair around only to find a skeletal hand reaching for him. There have been occurrences where as Kylo lifts her high into the air, Rey returns to find the ground covered in rose thorns and shattered glass.

Worry presses itself along his eyebrow, bringing with it the weight of stress that plagues him elsewhere. Rey refuses to allow his peaceful dreams to become tainted. So she smiles for him, pressing her body along his. Stealing his attention back towards her, where it belongs. If the melody the Force orchestrates for them quiets too softly, Rey hums for them.

Sweet and low, childish rhymes she can't even remember the words to.

Kylo rewards her with a wondrous smile of his own, soft and kind. Leaning down ever so slightly, quietly singing in her ear. His voice is deep, and his song choices are melancholic. Holding her closer, his lips brushing her ear.

Rey waits for a gentle kiss to brush along her neck, her cheek. Longing turns to yearning, which ascends into craving.

Kylo trails his fingers down the center of her back, sending chills flooding down her spin. He rests his hand flat along the curve of her waist. Rey waits for him to pull her closer, for him to press against the knot building inside her stomach.

A wind chill flows along her neck, ruffling their hair as it soars between them. Kylo studies her neck, dark longing, flooding his olive brown eyes. Rey waits for him to act, watching him lick his lower lip, trailing his teeth over the swell.

Her hands tremble as she performs a suggestive move, tracing her fingertips from his shoulder to his jawline. Kylo's breath hitches, soft skin along cold bone. Rey waits for him to lean down, to cup her face and kiss her once again.

Rey's always waiting, Kylo never acts.

His dreams end before he's ever allowed the opportunity to act. The Force trembles around them, jolting their bodies. Blackness rips them apart. Rey wakes alone on the Resistance base, craving something she can't admit to in the waking world.

Kylo bows to her before every dance as though he were a gentleman and not a war criminal. Rey stopped screaming that reminder to herself ages ago. During sleepless nights and dark quiet mornings, Rey would attempt to build a romantic narrative she could wrap inside the dark embrace of judgmental eyes.

Playing pretend that _Ben Solo_ called out to her in the night, dancing with her among the stars as his courtship of her progressed. Spinning her around in loving memories and sweet escapes. Smiling at her as starlight lingers in his hair, absentmindedly making her want him.

But there was only one man. Ben Solo and Kylo Ren were one. She wanted him just the same. Rey would want him even if she failed to wash his hands free of the blood coating them.

So as the sweet siren call of slumber lures her consciousness across the stars, Rey flows along blindly. Kylo's waiting for her, when they meet, swirling around each other's Force signature. Dancing before the dream gives them a recognizable form.

His dream constructs a new salvation to hold them in. Held on top of an invisible platform, at the edge of all creation. An infinity of darkness to their left and all that ever was or ever will be to their right.

He doesn't acknowledge their surroundings, he hasn't for a long time. Only Rey dedicates a few precious moments to admire each and every sanctuary he builds for them.

Kylo greets her with a warm smile and love trapped in his eyes. Bowing at his waist, extending his hand. Kylo's only slightly illuminated by soft lighting lightyears away from them. The very sight of him builds the flames of yearning inside of Rey.

There's too much longing between them, enough loneliness to last a lifetime.

Rey wraps her fingers along his wrist, stepping closer to him, guiding his touch towards her cheek. Her eye's flutter close at the softest brush of his skin against hers. Rey leans into the touch as Kylo runs his thumb over her cheekbone. Sliding his hand back so that his fingertips tangle in her hair. Rubbing soft circles at the base of her skull.

Kylo had inspired something soft to bloom inside her chest long ago. Something that flourished in his presence and bore the cost of sorrow when he was gone. Now there's a burning desire building within her. Rey feared the flames would consume her if her loneliness failed to claim her first.

Rey reaches for his other wrist, trailing his touch along the outside of her thigh towards her lower back. There's a slight twitch as Kylo attempts to raise his hand to her waist, but Rey stills his movements. His breathing deepens as his fingers spread out across the fabric resting along her back.

Rey moves closer again, until she's pressed entirely against him. His nose touches the top of her head while his lips quietly brush the skin along her forehead. She doesn't trust him not to move, not yet. Rey maintains a firm hold on his wrists as she shifts her weight to her toes.

She knows she's no need to be gentle or to doubt his desire. Kylo returned her kiss before, and Rey could feel his share longing no matter where she was in the galaxy. She's too lonely, and too tired of waiting.

Rey tilts her head and Kylo meets her kiss with an expected urgency. Whatever restraints he had abided by quickly dissolving. Kylo's grip on her lower back presses her against him. Rey runs her tongue along his lower lip and Kylo opens his mouth to her.

His breath hot where it tangles with hers, his tongue moving inside her mouth, drinking her as though he'd been on the brink of dehydration. Moaning at the sensation of running their tongue over the others.

Kylo pulls away too quickly, Rey loses a short breath of protest before feeling the hard wet kisses he trails along her jawline. Nipping at her pulse point. Rey arches her back, leaning into where his mouth pressed against her.

Rey moves her hands to catch in his hair, one rushing down his side, pulling at the hem of his shirt. The dream understands where the direction their actions are heading towards, Kylo's shirt dissolves into stardust at her touch. Rey wants to run her hand across his bare chest, to count his freckles and kiss over his ribcage but Kylo's hold on her was too insistent to fight against.

Rey grinds against him in what was meant to be an act of defiance, but the white dots that flash across her vision at the contact have her repeating the action again. Kylo moans, vibrating against where his lips are pressed on her lower neck.

He takes a tight grip of her shirt and stardust flows between his fingers.

The intoxicating feel of their bare skin pressed together caused Rey to gasp, air cold as snowflakes filling her lungs. Kylo continued his trail of kisses lower than her neck. Licking at the hollow parts along her collarbone. His lips pressed gently over the swell of her breasts, his hand lowering from her face to cup one while he mouthed the other.

Running his tongue over her nipple, Rey digging her nails into his shoulder blades, scratching down his back. Rey grinds her hips against Kylo again when he grazes his teeth along her nipple. As she presses onto him, Rey can feel the growing length trapped inside his trousers. She thrusts her crotch against his groin again, a soft moan escaping deep from within her throat.

Rey reaches for his trousers, but Kylo catches her wrist before she's able to make contact. He raises his head to hold her gaze, hunger clouding his vision. Together, they hastily lower to the invisible flooring. Kylo peppers hard kisses along her jawline before running his tongue along the inside of her mouth.

Kylo again makes a slight move away, but Rey catches his lip lightly between her teeth, urging him back to her. A strangled moan escapes him as he returns, intensely kissing her as he runs his fingers through her hair. Rey wraps her legs around his waist, grinding upwards, attempting to find friction.

Kylo places his hands firmly on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. He thrusts against her once, sparks shooting across her vision at the quick connection.

Kylo pulls away from her lips and returns to kissing her breasts, running his tongue along their swell. Licking her nipples until they harden from the contact.

He then begins kissing over her stomach and the outline of her abs. Lower and lower until the fire between her thighs becomes unbearable.

Stardust sparkling over her skin as she lays before him completely bare. Kylo teases her, kissing repeatedly at the edge of her hip bone as Rey thrusts against air.

_Finally_ , he trails his tongue over her lips and against her clit.

Hot white sparks filling her vision as he twirls his tongue around her clit, pushing forward to suck on it with plush lips. When Rey continues thrusting and grinding into his face, Kylo moves his hands from her shoulders to pin her hips.

As Rey struggles against his hold, she reaches down and takes hold of his hair. Pressing him harder into her. Kylo lowers his mouth, taking hold of her labia in his mouth while his nose stimulates her clit.

The tension in her stomach turns rock hard as he continues his teasing. Kylo's now content with kissing around her clit, likely taking delight in the whined protests that keep escaping her in moans. Rey was struggling against his hold as her hips buck, begging for contact where she needed him.

Rey turns her hold to his shoulders. Digging her nails deep into his flesh as she drags him back to her. She can taste herself on his lips as he opens his mouth for her again, she bites his lower lip as _hard_ as she can manage as punishment for toying with her. Rey scratches down his back, tearing at the edge of his trousers as the stardust flows out of reach.

His cock falls hard against her hip, the short contact with her skin causes a hiss to escape Kylo as he involuntarily thrusts against her. Grinding his cock into the hollow of her hip.

Rey quickly lowers her hand and grasps at the _painfully_ hard length laying against her. Something akin to a deep whimper escapes Kylo as he thrusts into her hold.

Rey steadies Kylo with her freehand as she directs him towards her, lifting her hips into the air. Every star in creation residing at their side rattles as he enters her. The dream doesn't pain her as he slides in, hard and tight.

Kylo braces himself with one hand as the other wraps around Rey. Rey meets every thrust and guides them both into a rhythm. Kylo tilts his thrusts just so that her clit grinds against his skin as he pushes in.

The hot white sparks shooting across her vision are only rivaled by the building intensity of the stars next to them. Blinding as the tension evaporates, a flood of relief and pleasure washing over her. The stars shaking, their light pulsing just as she pulsates against Kylo's length.

He moans into her ear, his thrusting quickly turning erratic and frenzied. He comes inside of her, a twist in the Force following him. The dream dissolves before them.

Rey wakes alone in her bed at the Resistance base. Shaking, still drowning in longing.

✨✨✨

His back is bare before her, sitting at the edge of their bed. Rey moves herself forward, placing her legs on either side of Ben. She brushes his hair to one side, kissing behind his ear, on his shoulder blades, along the center of his back.

Ben keeps his breathing easy. "I was trapped in a memory." His voice rife with hurt. Rey crawls to sit next to him, reaching for his hand.

"Tell me." Her own voice is soft and quiet. Ben shifts, gently pulling Rey, moving her into his lap. Her bare breasts brushing over his chest, some of their freckles aligning on separate pale skin.

Ben kisses her forehead, Rey twirls a finger around his dark hair. "It was Palpatine." A cold chill sinks within Rey at the mention of the Sith Lords name.

"We killed Palpatine." Rey states as a reminder more for herself than Ben. "He was a ghost, a mad man, and a liar."

A clone of a clone. Far less powerful than the original sinner but just as evil. Brainwashing Ben since before he had been born. Lying to them both about Rey's origin in hopes to turn her to the dark side just as he had turned Ben.

"The memory keeps playing differently." Rey presses closer as Ben continues, wanting him to understand she's real and with him. "He killed you, and I was too weak to do anything. I was holding your body, feeling it grow colder."

Rey understands.

She wraps her arms firmly around Ben, sharing love and warmth. Ben clings to her, holding her as though a false memory could steal her away. "We raised our sabers together against him. The final clone of Palpatine is nothing more than stardust now thanks to us. We're _safe_."

Safe even if they didn't feel they were.

Even months after Palpatines clone perished, waking nightmares plagued them. Horrific alternatives playing before their eyes as they attempted to move on. Trauma chased them as they raced across the stars. This was their life now. No Resistance, no First Order, just the two of them and painful memories that refused to leave.

Ben was finally free of the voices in his head, with Rey he was able to kill the voice for good; but after living his entire life of brainwashing and voices screaming inside his skull, Ben wasn't adjusting as well as he should be to free thinking. Rey, who had come to terms with her neglective upbringing, was given hope to a false narrative. That she had a family name, that her parents cared. Palpatine lied and tricked them both.

Ben was free, Rey was nobody, and their future was awaiting them.

"It haunts me, every waking second." Ben whispers into her shoulder. "I'm afraid," He pauses. "That soon even my dreams will crumble into the horror that still lingers." There's a hitch in his voice as his hands pull Rey closer to him.

Rey arches to his hold, trailing her hand from his hair to his cheek. Silently urging him to face her. When Ben holds her with those big sad eyes she loves so dearly, Rey leans forward, kissing the freckle on his cheek, kissing the spot between his eyebrow, and kissing on top of both eyelids.

"You will always be safe in your dreams." She promises, placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

Rey will always ensure Ben was safe, every night they slept together. Dancing once and forevermore upon a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the complete collection of my 'dream a little dream (of dream)' series. I always wanted to write a series but everyone only read the smut chapter, so this is me trying to correct that lol.
> 
> happy pieces season!! don't die from corona


End file.
